Sol de mi amanecer
by PPBKAI
Summary: kai's pov donde manifiesta su amo por cierto gatito oriental al cual tiene a un lado, en su colchón.Lemmon. one shot


TITULO: "SOL DE MI AMANECER" 

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**PAREJAS: KAI X REI yaoi (hay algun otro tema?) NO APTA PARA **

**HOMOFOBICOS**

**RAITING: YO LO CALIFICARIA COMO PG14 POR QUE EN REALIDAD NO**

**TIENE NADA QUE ALGUIEN DE 14 NO SEPA**

**SUMARY: ONE-SHOT. ESTE ES UN KAI'S POV DONDE HABLA UN POCO**

**SOBRE SUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA REI (CON CIERTOS **

**DETALLITOS, UDS ENTIENDEN) DESPUÉS DE UNA NOCHE CON**

**EL . ES MI PRIMER FIC. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE (dedicado a **

**GABZ)**

Cada mañana al despertar, siento el frágil peso de tu cuerpo en mi colchón y pienso que aun sigo soñando, pero no. ¿y cómo se que no continuo aun dormido? Pues por que las sabanas son prueba fiel de nuestras entregas totales de cada noche en las que puedo sentir tu delicado cuerpo bajo el mío, vibrando de ansiedad con cada una de mis caricias...ah si, ahora vienen los recuerdo del tacto de tu firme piel producto de tus arduos entrenamientos; de tus labios, potentes órganos de succión que me han llevado infinidad de veces al cielo sintiendo esta pequeña porción de paraíso que la divinidad nos ha concedido.

Y cómo no pensar en cada rincón, pliegue y planicie de tu cuerpo si es ahí donde he encontrado mi hogar. Amo besar tu cuello, tu te estremeces sin saber los sentimientos que despiertas en mi; bajar por tu pecho es toda una expedición ¡hay tanto que explorar, siento tus pezones erectos entre mis labios y me pregunto ¿por qué soy tan agraciado y recibo como premio este par de alondras que desean volar?... la respuesta no me importa, pero descubro que mis manos se han unido al compás de tu torso y ahora te recorren inquietas y traviesas, buscando desentrañar tus mas profundos secretos y ¿sabes qué? Lo logran, por que al ponerlas en tus estrechas caderas siento como estas brincan por un segundo, pero pronto se acostumbran a l calor de mi cuerpo.

Ahora a mis labios ya no les basta el sabor de tu pecho, y quieren probar nuevos manjares; la sensación de uñas arañando mi espalda es estremecedora, pero es hora de buscar algo mas.

Con delicados besos ajo a la parte inferior de tu vientre, no sin antes haber hecho una escala en tu ombligo , pero no me detengo mucho tiempo ahí, y decido continuar mi viaje, no sin antes torturarte un poco por que mis manos y mis muslos se han encargado de preparar el terreno que ahora voy a probar.

Antes de llegar ahí levanto mi cara y me encuentro con un rostro angelical que posee unos bellos soles ambarinos que normalmente brillan con inocencia, pero en este momento lo hacen con un toque infantil , pero lujurioso a la vez.

Con tus manos me pides que continúe, a lo que sumisamente acepto; con mis labios comienzo a dar pequeños roces en tu ahora excitado miembro que ante mi sorpresa , parece cobrar vida por si solo con mis caricias. Pronto me logro controlar y comienzo a succionar de una manera mas ardiente mientras que mis manos se han estado ocupando de tus delgados , pero bien formados muslos. Poco a poco comienzan a subir topándose con un bien formado trasero, del cual se quieren apropiar.

Te amo demasiado, y no quiero lastimarte, por ello humedezco un par de mis dedos con mi saliva y poco a poco los voy acercando a tu obscura guarida. No puedes ocultar tu placer y comienzas a emir ( para mi no es otra cosa que la mejor melodía que haya escuchado jazz) y es ahí donde comienzo mi faena de torear los obstáculos que tu estrecha entrada ofrece. El primer invasor entra, pero al sentir el gran calor y humedad invita a un amigo mas. Jugueteando un rato dentro de ti siento que es hora de llevarte al clímax.

Separo mis labios de tu miembro y ahora coloco un brazo a cada lado de tu cuerpo a manera de que mi rostro quede al nivel del tuyo, tus piernas enrollan fuertemente mi cintura brindándome el mayor acceso que pudiera pensar. Comienzo a colocarme en tu entrada que dejé un poco dilatada y comienzo a empujar suavemente; haces una mueca de dolor y al instante me detengo para que puedas amoldarte a mi. Cuando das tu consentimiento, yo continúo y llego al tope, comienzo a embestir suavemente y noto cono tus uñas casi me sangran la espalda y tus ojos parecen salir, pero cuál es mi sorpresa al ver que comienzas a llorar ¿a llorar? Si, tus lágrimas brotan pero con una trémula voz me dices "mas". No voy a decepcionarte y empiezo un feroz ataque que ya no puedo controlar, moviéndome mas y mas hasta que comienzo a sentir tus contracciones que son como si una mano invisible me masturbase. Es ahí donde ya no aguanto mas y comienzo a estallar en ti, llenando tu estrecha cavidad con mi tibia semilla y tu...ah, tu siempre te emparejas y haces lo mismo en mi abdomen provocándome mas placer al sentir al sentir el húmedo y suave tacto de tu blanco deseo.

Escucho una suave exhalación de tu divino ser, dándome a entender que has quedado completamente vacío. Yo también quedo agotado ante tal y poso mi mejilla sobre tu pecho pero sin salir de ti, puedo escuchar los fuertes latidos de tu corazón ¿acaso tu escuchas los míos?

Es momento de separarnos y lentamente me retiro de ti, ahora siento el frío del exterior y me acomodo a tu lado. Con uno de tus brazos rodeas mi cansado cuerpo y con una casi apagada voz me dices "te amo kai". Jugueteo con tu negra cabellera, apoyo mi barbilla en tu cabeza y solo atino a decir: "y yo a ti Rei"

Después de eso caigo profundamente dormido aun con la sensación de tu suave respiración en mi pecho; las horas volaron y ahora el sol (que te envidia por que ante ti su belleza se humilla) alumbra tu tersa piel y me embeleso ante tal espectáculo, tu perfecto rostro, apacible y sereno, aun duerme mientras que yo me deleito con cada centímetro de ti

Creo que sentiste mi fuerte mirada por que comienzas a despertar lentamente alumbrando mi dia con tus felinas orbes ambarinas, acaricio tu cabellera y te digo: "buenos dias Rei" y tu me contestas con un apasionado beso que no voy a rechazar y sin darme cuenta tu desnudo cuerpo se ha posado sobre el mío y son una pícara voz me preguntas "¿de nuevo?" y nos fundimos en un mar de caricias pero ahora será interesante por que tu tomas la iniciativa.

---------- F I N ----------


End file.
